


We begin and end together.

by wordsasweapons



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Shameless Smut, because there needs to be more ann/leslie smut, it's intense with all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts without a dramatic, romantic moment, without alcohol, only tired, desperate hands clinging to each other, clinging to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We begin and end together.

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is a thing that happened. because I was thinking about these two and the way they love each other and how different but equally intense it is, and somehow that transitioned into how that would play out if they slept together and this mess is the result of that.
> 
> it probably is a mess and makes no sense but I needed to get it out. I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> (plus, who doesn't want more smut of these two. if you don't, you're actually wrong.)

+

 

It starts in the back of a cab leaving the Snakehole after yet another long night out for the Parks Department.

 

It starts without a dramatic, romantic moment, without alcohol, only tired, desperate hands clinging to each other, clinging to something. Ben's no longer in the picture, much to Leslie's dismay in the beginning but there's always been someone else right there, maybe even something else around the corner of something she's had for years.

 

Ann.

 

Ann who's head is resting against her shoulder, laughing about something Tom had said before they left and Leslie isn't really paying attention, only watching the way Ann's lips move. She's quiet long enough for Ann to turn her head slightly, mumbling out an "Are you okay?" that goes unanswered. Ann looks at her, licks her lips, asks a different question, "Do you miss him?" and Leslie sucks in a breath.

 

"Not as much as I would miss you." It comes out a soft, raw whisper that makes Ann's brows scrunch together, like she doesn't understand what that means. Leslie knows though, maybe she's always known. And the next thing she knows is she's kissing her, kissing Ann. And Ann's only frozen for a moment before she's kissing her back, hard and desperate. Ann's hands come up and thread through her hair, tightening, until it's just on the edge of painful, as if she's holding on for dear life. And god, it feels so good to have someone so close, this someone, clinging to her and as needy as she is. She slides her hand between her legs and cups her through her jeans, finding the seam and dragging a finger against it. Ann bucks into her hand, cursing against her lips and that breaks the spell.

 

Ann pulls back, Leslie falling forward to connect their foreheads, unwilling to give up this closeness, Ann breathes out slowly before her eyes flicker up to look at her, dark and searching. She wants to help her find whatever it is, she'll do whatever it takes.

 

"Leslie..."

 

"Please don't, don't say this was a mistake." She says it despite how desperate she knows it must be, but she can't help it. She knows this is probably the part where Ann apologizes and they'll just forget this happened, or she'll brush it off but things get weird down the road. Leslie's ready to counter, but Ann's fingertips come to rest against the hollow of her throat and anything she was prepared to say gets stuck there. Ann doesn't say anything for a long moment, just looks at her own fingers against her skin. Her eyes are so focused, so determined, like when she's trying to solve what's making one of her patients sick. She feels like her throat might close up from the intensity in Ann's eyes. She swallows, and Ann's fingers move with the motion.

 

"I don't want this to be... something that happens because you miss your ex, or you're feeling lonely. I don't want to be that."

 

The words and the way Ann nearly chokes it out brings her crashing back down to earth. How Ann could ever think that would be the case, makes her want to go after anything and everything that's ever made Ann feel like she's second best to anyone. She thinks about what Ann might want, what she might want to be. She's given her a chance, an opening there and she's ready to dive in.

 

"What do you want this to be?" It's a whisper, laced with longing, hope.

 

Ann swallows, and she wants to press her own fingertips to Ann's throat. She doesn't say anything, and they just look at each other. Then Ann's leaning back in, hands in her hair and connecting their lips once again. She's more than happy to consume Ann's little smile as she kisses her, happy to take in everything that Ann is, breathe her in and feel her everywhere, only to exhale and breathe her back in.

 

Ann rocks against the hand she still has between her legs, breaking the kiss, the hands in her hair urging her to direct her attention down to the curve of her neck. She scrapes the skin with her teeth lightly, feeling Ann's pulse against her lips. She feels it more than her own, completely lost in the rhythm. Ann's response is a moan, fingers digging into her scalp, arching up into her and whispering in her ear, "Have you ever thought about this? Us, doing this?"

 

She very nearly unravels right then and there.

 

"Yes... but never like this." She says it even as she keeps going, fingers traveling up and popping open the button of Ann's jeans, dragging the zipper down.

 

Ann's breath catches as she slips a finger between her jeans and the silk of her underwear. "How then?"

 

"I imagined it slower, softer."

 

"Sweeter?" Ann asks, hopeful, her lips curving up into a smirk against her neck as her hands sneak under Leslie's shirt, fingertips dancing against her burning skin.

 

"How did I taste, when you imagined this?" and before she can supply an answer, Ann's lips are back on hers, her tongue slipping past her lips as if she's trying to taste something she's only dreamed about.

 

+

 

It continues when the cab ride ends, Leslie tossing bills at the driver as Ann tugs her out of the cab, up the walkway to her door and they stumble in, Leslie pressing her up against the door the moment she closes it, her hands moving to pull her shirt up over her head and Ann has a moment before Leslie's lips connect with her collarbone to think about how quickly her whole world has seemingly unraveled because there's no way this doesn't end with her sleeping with her best friend. And the thought should terrify her and the thought that them, sleeping together somehow has put her back together should terrify her. But it doesn't because Leslie's holding her up like she always has, sure and steady with love that seems unimaginable for one person to carry within themselves. But here it is, all around her, in her every nerve ending and every rapid beat of her pulse.

 

"We're do it in a bed, I'd want to take my time," Leslie's voice comes through and Ann doesn't know how she has the ability to remember Leslie's continuing the fantasy that's now being laid out before her.

 

"I have a bed," she says in a reassuring tone that seems silly because of course Leslie knows she has a bed. She tosses the shirt that's slipped down one arm somewhere in her living room before reaching down and fumbling with Leslie's belt and she nearly curses her because why is a belt necessary. Her fingers graze the skin peeking out from her hiked up shirt and Leslie lets out a choked groan that she feels deep in her core and all she can do is lean in and kiss her again, dirty and unfocused. She knows if they don't move now this is happening against her front door and while the thought makes her shudder, that's not how she wants this. So she takes a step forward and around Leslie, hand reaching for hers and their fingers twine together like it's second nature and Ann leads them back to her bedroom, kicking the door closed as Leslie's arms come up and around her neck, one hand cupping the back of her head as they meet once more in a kiss that's more tongue and teeth than lips.

 

Clothes get shed in the short space and time between entering the room and falling back against her bed. Leslie's shirt, their shoes, that goddamn belt, Ann's pants, Leslie's pants and Ann's bra is the last to go before she's laid out against the covers, upper half propped up on her pillows with Leslie's mouth on her breast. She settles in like she's done this before, like she could do it all night and Ann has a million questions. There's no experimentation to it, none of the hesitation she was sure was going to occur if they were to ever get here. The idea of Leslie having done this, with another woman at some point in her life makes her whimper and she closes her eyes as she tries to memorize every slip of tongue and graze of teeth.

 

She thinks about the Leslie in her dreams that woke her up in the middle of the night, panting, frustrated and wet. Thinks about the Leslie in her dreams, doing to her exactly what the real flesh and blood Leslie is doing to her now and it pushes her one step closer to the edge.

 

She arches up into the sensation, hooks a leg over Leslie's hips and pulls her closer.

 

As though she can read her mind, and she wouldn't be surprised if she could, Leslie lifts her head and maneuvers herself between her legs so she can settle flush against her, and she can feels her everywhere, all of her. The heat radiating from the apex of her thighs, the touch of her skin against her own, the whisper of breath on her cheek and and it's finally hit Ann that this isn't a dream, that she doesn't have to live in the fantasy anymore because Leslie's here with her.

 

For a while neither of them moves, they just stay pressed together, foreheads touching and breath mingling. She wonders if Leslie can feel it too, they way they love each other. Different, but equally deep and intense. She wonders if she's always felt the way it twisted, mingled and melded together, finding and filling in each other's imperfections until it all comes out the other side in something new, something more perfect than anything they've ever had or experienced in their lives.

 

Ann rakes her fingers through her hair and holds her there, close, letting it all sink in and getting completely lost in it all, hoping Leslie will find her in the end. Leslie kisses her then, her mouth brushing hers like a greeting, affectionate and friendly and absolutely everything they've always been. She opens her eyes to find her staring down at her.

 

"Hi," she whispers, and Ann can feel the millions of questions in that one little word wash over. Questions like "Is this okay? Are you okay? Are we okay?"

 

And Ann has no answers, at least in the form of words, but they've always been good at creating their own language, their own way of communicating that the other catches when the other throws. So Ann just kisses her, and hopes that it's answer enough and that Leslie knows this new language. She does, of course she does.

 

Leslie licks the inside of her mouth in way that makes her whole body shudder and she nips lightly at the swell of her lower lip and suddenly the urgency of when this started is back and Leslie's grasping at her thighs and she's running her palms down her back.

 

Leslie starts to kiss her way down her body, somehow both frenzied and careful, like she can't wait but also wants to know every inch and curve of her body. She dips her tongue into her navel, Ann scratches at her shoulders, gasping.

 

She catches Leslie's "There?" and replies with her own "There."

 

She barely has time to process Leslie's fingers inching from her thighs closer to her center, her tongue swirling against each hipbone. She's panting and the world feels like it's spinning and she's spinning with it as she moans out Leslie's name. Then suddenly she's there, tongue pushing past her lips and hands tangling in her hair, a kiss that's hard and focused.

 

Between each dance of tongues and bites of lips comes the simple words of want, you, yes and now.

 

Leslie untangles her hands from Ann's hair, moving to the hem of her panties and pulling them down her legs. She removes her own quickly as Ann spreads her legs a little more to allow her to settle back in between before she hooks a leg around hers, tangling them together and bringing her closer. Leslie moves one hand travel between Ann's leg and her fingers glide through the wetness waiting there for her. Her other hand drops beside Ann's head, and she leans down, Ann meeting her the rest of the way in a slow kiss, tongues matching Leslie's fingers in exploration.

 

Leslie's fingers travel further up, brushing against Ann's clit, causing her to arch and moan into Leslie's mouth. Ann collects herself enough to move her own hands, one gripping Leslie's hip as the other sneaks between their bodies, finding Leslie's clit and matching the caress to her own.

 

+

 

Eventually, they come together in the way they always have, with a determination and love unmatched, they're both sure, by any love that they've ever seen. And it's not perfect, neither of them are, but what they make together is as close to perfect as anything and they're both so sure of that.

 

Leslie's fingers are deep inside of her, and it feels right. Ann's fingers find the perfect fit within Leslie and she rides them slowly at first, taking everything Ann has to offer as she moves her fingers in the same rhythm within Ann. When Ann arches a little further into Leslie's hand, Leslie rides her fingers a little harder in turn causing her fingers to pump a little faster and harder inside of Ann as it becomes needy, but made intimate by the way Ann turns her head, kissing Leslie's arm resting by her head, the hand on her her now cupping her breast and it's almost too much and Leslie fights the urge to drop her head against the curve of Ann's neck, wanting desperately to continue looking down at Ann as she moves inside of her and she knows Ann's having a similar battle of keeping her eyes open and on Leslie, or locked where her fingers disappear inside of her. It's one need, one sensation after the other until they break, their movements causing fingers and skin to hit certain points and they're shaking, melting around each other.

 

Ann closes her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer and she feels Leslie finally drop her forehead against her neck and she quickly turns her head, pressing a kiss to first thing she makes contact with, her shoulder, then another and another. They ride out the waves together, something they've done a million times already when it comes to work, bad break ups or Leslie's sugar highs and it only adds to the intensity of this moment, something they haven't done before but have finally reached.

 

Leslie finally stops shuddering against her, and she withdraws her fingers from her, causing a gasp that turns into a content sigh against her neck as Leslie falls half on top of her, half to the side of her, causing her to remove her own fingers, and Ann bites her lip.

 

Ann's other arm falls beside her own head, and Leslie brings the hand of the arm also by Ann's head together with hers, fingers playing with each others before they intertwine and grip, so tight. Leslie finally turns her head a bit as Ann's eyes open and they find each other looking back, small smiles on their faces. Ann presses a kiss to the tip of Leslie's nose, Leslie presses a kiss to Ann's jawline.

 

They stay like that, unmoving and exchanging thoughts and words with eyes and lips alone.

 

It transitions into them finally coming together in every way they can, with no other people or relationships in their way. They both tell each other of course I felt the way we loved, felt it forming around us from the beginning until it bubbled over into something we couldn't stop even if we tried or wanted to. Told each other how they're both ready to take this new thing they created together from the love they already had and live inside every feeling of it, and each other, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
